


The Pure-blood Education of Ginevra Molly Weasley

by RosaCalavera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaCalavera/pseuds/RosaCalavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tradition dictates that a daughter born of pure-blood must be taught certain customs before she reached the age of maturity. Ginny Weasley was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten.

_Daughters of noble blood must be learned in customs befitting her birth. Indeed, before being allowed to take her place in wizarding society, her magical education must first begin at home. Wherein, with the aide of her mother, she will be schooled in the ways of a dutiful wife, a successful mother, and an accomplished Lady of the House. Likewise, with the guidance of a patient father, she will grow to be knowledgeable and skilled on the many ways of maintaining a husband._

_-_ Instructions and Advice for Raising a Young Witch _by Corrine Electra Gaunt_

 

* * *

  **Ten.**

* * *

 

Arthur couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

Apparently, it was now time to introduce Ginny to the world of pure-blood etiquette.

It was terrifying, insane, surreal, frustrating, overwhelming and incredibly repulsive.

He had never thought that he, a known Blood-Traitor, would have had to deal with this. As a Weasley, his family had never set much store in customs and archaic pure-blood traditions. Or at least they hadn't since that one fateful day, many years ago, when his great-great-great-grandfather had bartered away the family gold for the hand in marriage of a much wealthier woman.

Falling in love with a daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, his ancestor quickly learned, had been a very expensive emotion as her dowry had demanded no less than the family fortune. So forth, the Weasely clan had lost all titles, properties as well as it's pure-blood pride. The need to maintain ridiculous traditions that served no higher purpose other than pomp and circumstance, too disappeared. So, it was safe to say, that this whole affair had caught him completely off guard.

Moreso, because it was Molly who was encouraging it.

She had, in fact, been doing so for a few months now. The day after Ginny's tenth birthday, Molly had begun her little quest. Nearly five months later, she had yet to stop.

He wished he could say that all her work had been in vain, but as of late, he had felt his conviction faulter. After so many months of arguing, she had begun to wear him down.

Merlin help him, but she had.

Nothing specific had been said on her part. No valid reason was given. No justification good enough had been provided. Ashamed as he was to admit it, the only reason he now considered doing such a vile act, was for no other reason, than the simple fact that he was exhausted of the constant fighting.

The level of self-loathing and disgust he felt at the fact was unparalled.

He was weak.

He was actually considering raping his daughter because his wife was beating him into submission.

'It is necessary Arthur!' his wife screamed at him for the hundredth time.

And for the hundredth time, he glared at her, hoping to Merlin that she would stop insisting on his need to perform this disgusting act.

Completely unfazed and not at all quelled by his steely gaze, she glared right back at him.

The stubborn gleam in her eye made his already edgy temper snap.

'Do you even hear yourself?!' he yelled for the millionth time as he banged his fists on the kitchen table. 'This is my daughter Molly! How can you possibly ask me to - to...'

She shook her head, already knowing what he was going to say, '-It is not rape Arthur! Not when-'

'-I'm her father!' He stood and began to pace the kitchen.

'Yes you are,' she said, 'and that is why you need to do this!'

He rounded on her, asking her the same question he had asked her hundreds of times before. 'How can you possibly think this is okay?!'

'Because I was there! I've known and lived through it and it was a beauti-'

'-It's incest!' he snarled.

'Yes,' she admitted, 'That cannot be denied. It is also the most wonderful experience a young witch can have, if done with proper guidance and a loving teacher.'

'It's sick!'

'-it's tradition!' she hissed.

He shook his head in disgust, 'I don't care if its law. I wont do it!'

'Then no respectable man will be willing to marry her,' she argued yet again. Her voice loud and screeching.

His temple throbbed.

'There are other men in the world Molly,' he countered, 'ones that arent pure-bloods!'

'Of course there are, but what if she falls in love with one that is? What then?'

He ran a hand through his thinning hair. Frustration and anger not allowing him to centre his thoughts properly. 'Its not necessary! I wont do it! I wont!'

She walked towards him. Taking his hand, she led him to the head of the table.

After a moments silence she spoke again. Her voice much quieter than before. 'Then you run the risk of ruining future.'

His eyes roamed over the polished wood. For the first time, be noticed all the scratches and stains. All solid proof, that this house was much more than wood and stone. It was a home. One he had lovingly built with Molly ... who had known how to please him perfectly on their wedding night ...

'It's idiotic and pointless!' he repeated. Even as he once again felt his resolve begin to waver. 'All those stories of sex magic and virginal enlightenment a-a-and flamilial blood ...'

'-Are complete rubbish, I know,' she soothed, as she ran her thumb over his knuckles. 'But it does not change the fact that many do believe the rumours to be true. We both know that it does nothing and that it doesn't enhance a damn thing ... but also take into account Arthur that to us, blood purity does not matter, but that to many, it still does. Even if they refuse to admit it.'

'It's bullshit,' he murmured.

Molly nodded her head. 'It is, but the fear of producing a squib is not.'

He didnt know how to respond to that. It was a disgusting truth.

Even he had inwardly cheered when all his children showed signs of accidental magic.

'Ginny is powerful Arthur. The seventh child, and the first Weasley daughter born in seven centuries ... Her magic cannot be denied ... But that will not matter. Not when the shame and fear of birthing a squib is still very much present.'

He shut his eyes and ran his hands over his face. Anger and frustration surging through him. Though she was right, he still didn't care.

It was disgusting and perverse.

He wouldn't do it.

Besides, he reasoned, the likelyhood that she would fall in love with a pure-blood was minimal. There weren't too many of them left.

There were more half-bloods than there were muggleborns and pure-bloods put together. It was more than likely that she would marry a young man with muggle blood. Granted, some half-bloods had been raised in the old traditions as well. Surely, he wondered, that particular practice couldn't be all that common in this day in age ... right?

A distant memory of his father asking his father-in-law if Molly had been trained by him came to the forefront of his mind.

His stomach churned horribly at the thought.

At the time, it hadn't mattered. Not really anyway. It was just a fact of their upbringing.

Although not openly acknowledged or discussed, a young witches enlightenment had long ago become socially acceptable. It was expected for pure-blooded daughters to have a certain level of skill in the marital bed before marriage.

Someone, somewhere, long ago, an old lecher had deemed it important that a daughter have knowledge on how to please a man. Clearly, it was vital she be young as well.

He suspected that it had been an abusive pervert, with immense wealth and power, who had first proclaimed it a necessity. Perhaps in order to cover up his own misdeeds and justify his own perverse urges. Rumour had it that the ancient, and now extinct, line of Gaunt had been behind it all. The acussations were rampant, but it all remained the same; the idea took off, gained merit, and was now a highly practiced and unspoken tradition.

Ironically, there had been no studies done to prove sex magic increased a witch's power. Yet, it was considered to be fact. Sex magic, many believed, increased the likelihood of magically powerful children. And so, at the tender age of ten, fathers were expected to begin teaching the pleasures of sex to their daughters.

She raised her hand and massaged the back of his neck. 'It can be a very loving experience if done correctly Arthur.'

He shut his eyes and breathed in deeply, resisting the urge to vomit and cry.

'How...?' he croaked out as his resolve finally shattered into a million pieces.

He was going to hell.

'Steps,' she quietly answered. 'Everything paced, and done in a generous way'

He shut his eyes and bowed his head, 'Merlin.'

'Just make it enjoyable for you both,' Molly advised, 'and that'll be enough.'

Tears pooled behind his closed eyelids. 'How can you sit there and ask me to bed my daughter Molly? How could you do this to her, to me?'

Silence and then, 'Because Arthur ... Had I not gone through my own enlightenment, your father would have never accepted me. Our children would have been illegitimate. We would not have been given The Burrow ... simple things that we believe may not have mattered, could have made all the difference in the world. And if this is what needs to be done, to guarantee her a happy future, then so be it.'

After several minutes of silence, Molly nudged him and motioned towards her magical clock. Molly's and his' pointed at Home. Bill and Charlie's pointed at Working, the younger boys hands aimed at School. Only one read Bedtime.

Ginny.

He cursed his weakness and he cursed her insistence.

Arthur swallowed a painful lump in his throat. 'What do I do?'

'Simple,' she said, 'Start simple.'

Simple, he thought, what part of this whole fucked up situation was simple?

He was going to rape his baby girl. There was nothing simple about that.

His stomach cramped at the thought, and he tasted vile at the back of his throat.

'No better time than now love.' With a squeeze of his hand, Molly released him and made her way upstairs. He sat there until he heard their bedroom door close. And a bit longer. Finally he began climbing the stairs.

Simple, she had advised, start off simple.

What exactly qualified as simple?

Nothing about this situation was simple and to be told to -to ... He groaned and sat himsef on the landing outside his little girl's bedroom door.

After several more minutes, he knocked and was invited him. Dressed in fluffy unicorn pajamas, she looked so small. So innocent. So beautiful.

He was going to ruin her.

In the end, he couldn't do it.

He read her a bedtime story. Talked to her about her day, was informed of letters from Percy and the twins but not Ron who was now best friends with Harry Potter of all people.

He smiled knowingly when her eye twinkled at the eleven year old hero's given name.

Finally, he decided the hour had passed and he hadn't acted and that was ok. It meant that it wasn't meant to happen.

He was not big on signs but in this occasion, he had to admit, he'd been waiting for an opening. It never came, so that said it all.

'Right,' he said, 'time for bed.'

'It's too early,' she whined, even as she got under the covers.

Arthur smiled and made to kiss her cheek goodnight, when in a moment of circumstance, Ginny turned and their lips met for the briefest of seconds.

Shit, shit, shit.

Quickly pulling back, he saw brown eyes - so much like Molly's - widen.

Growing frightened by the second, sickened with his actions, and with rapidly growing desperation he raised himself and opened his mouth to explain. Because he had to explain - did a small giggle break the silence of the room.

The tall man stared down at the beautiful angel who had made the beautiful sound, he felt relief course through him.

He hadnt hurt her. Or scarred her.

She wasn't broken and they were okay.

They were okay.

More than okay, judging by the quaking her tiny body was doing, and the stiffled giggles that rang throughout the room. Though she had pulled her sheets upward and covered all but her eyes, he could still see her wide smile in the way her eyes crinkled and in how bright they shined.

He felt the corners of his lips lifting upwards. The sight of his daughter happy and laughing was a beautiful one, and he felt a rush of warmth and love for her in his chest.

'You kissed me on the lips daddy,' she said between giggles.

And just like that, his smile faded and he felt his chest begin to ache. His heart began to race. His palms began to sweat.

'Y-eah love. I did didn't I?' he said. His voice slightly higher than normal. Out of desperation perhaps, he laughed.

'Silly of me,' he said. His voice reverting back to the funny one she liked when he read her a bedtime story or when they played.

Played.

Without a thought, trembling hands reached down and started tickling her. Her peals of laughter growing louder and louder as his relentless fingers roamed behind her knees.

As he did, a half arsed plan formed.

'Stop!' she pleaded amidst giggles.

Arthur promised he would ... for a kiss.

She agreed and he turned his cheek to her. Just like before, but unlike before, he turned his head so her plump pink lips met his own.

Once again she giggled, except this time he didn't straighten up or tickle her.

His heart raced.

'Are my kisses funny?' he asked in his silly voice as he crossed his eyes and wobbled his head.

More giggles.

'No.'

Taking advantage of his position, he ran his hand through her hair and lowered his head for a direct kiss.

Her immediate reaction to return it caught him unaware. That she did so made the situation a tad bit bearable.

Not knowing any other way, he kissed her how he knew Molly loved. He shut his eyes and fought the urge to flee.

He nibbled on her plump lips and caressed them with barely there touches. Licking her bottom lip, he quickly massaged her little pink tongue with his own.

His little girl, very pliant and soft beneath him, returned each kiss. Had in fact begun mimicking his own lip movements.

He spent what felt like hours kissing her warm lips, eyelids, button nose, rosie cheeks and sweet smelling hair.

Finally lifting himself fully, Arthur looked down at his baby girl.

Her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen and bruised.

After one last kiss, he bade her goodnight and left her with a smile on her face and a look of innocent acceptance, brought out by her complete and utter trust of him.

Altogether disgusted with himself, he made his way towards the ice box and pulled out a bottle of muggle vodka. A drink he had discovered in his youth and had enjoyed ever since.

When Molly found him half an hour later, he was sat in the kitchen table just begining to feel the alcohol's pleasant and numbing haze.

An adoring smile on her much loved face, directed at him.

Completely inappropiate, he thought.

Making her way towards him, she sat beside him and refilled his goblet.

'I love you sweetheart,' she said and he felt, if at all possible, even worse.

She kissed him then. A familiar caress that he had long ago grown accustomed to.

And one that he couldn't help but compare to the charming and inexperienced ones, he had received earlier in the night, from much smaller and softer lips.

* * *


	2. Eleven.

_Over the course of instruction, it is most imperative that the mother remove herself both emotionally from her daughter and physically from her husband. Although difficult, this is to guarantee, or forge as some cases may be, a connection between the pair. It is not in the habit of a daughter to seek out comfort from a father, nor is it accustomed for a proper wizard to give it. Likewise, it is not in the habit of a husband to seek out his daughter for physical needs, or for the young witch to oblige. It is vital that a closer and emotional bond occur before the physical relationship begins to develop._

_-_ Instructions and Advice for Raising a Young Witch _by Corrine Electra Gaunt_

 

* * *

  **Eleven.**

* * *

 

A few weeks into Ginny's lessons, Molly stopped touching him.

It was, she claimed, a necessity and part of the tradition. Apparently, as long as Ginny was around, he was not allowed to touch his wife. It would guarantee a healthy progression of events, or so claimed a damn book she was fond of.

Four months in, and he was physically aching to have Molly under him.

The bloody witch wouldn't so much as kiss him. They shared a bed, but they may as well not have for all the warmth she gave him. It was like sleeping next to a bed of snow.

He didn't know how it had happened, but his sweet and loving Molly had gone from a hellcat in the bedroom, to those Muggle women with black shrouds on their heads... Muns he thinks they were called?

He didn't really know if abstaining from sex would work, but it sure as hell was doing a number on his mood.

He needed pussy.

Merlin did he ever.

His situation however, was not all bad.

Not only had Ginny received her Hogwarts letter, but their relationship was much improved.

Not a single day or night passed, in which he failed to kiss his beautiful daughters plush lips. Her inexperience turned to experience, and the awkwardness he had felt faded away to comfort.

If he was honest with himself, he had grown to cherish those private moments with his sweet little Ginny. Through them, he had grown very close to her. So much so, that at times he found himself longing to be around her.

Though he had grown to accept the physical closeness, he had to admit that he treasured the intimacy more.

Ginny had never been a Daddy's Girl. Molly, having wished for a daughter, and as protective as she was had always manipulated their youngest child's affection. Now however, with their new closeness, he found what he had missed.

It was beautiful.

The boys were boys, and so had never been affectionate. Ginny, bless her, didn't care about appearances when it came to hugs or cuddles.

For the first time in his life, he was closer to his daughter than Molly.

It wasn't a competition, of course it wasn't, but he had to admit that his heart swelled with joy when she sought him out rather than her mum. When she had a scrape or a nightmare, it was him that she called for. Ginny had gone so far as to wake up early to see him off for work and was the first to greet him when he arrived home from work.

It was nice.

As the months passed, their nightly ritual moved from her bedroom to The Burrow's beautiful sunlit grounds.

Perhaps it was the solitude of being the only child in the house, or maybe she missed her brothers, either way Ginny began to seek him out for the most trivial of things.

He loved that she did.

Most of these meetings began with them talking and ended with laughter amidst soft kisses. They walked the grounds, flew, worked in his shed or chased garden gnomes.

All too soon and before he knew it, Summer holidays had begun and the house was full.

Ginny was soon distracted by her brothers and she began to chase after Ron. From the bits of information that he had been able to hear, the majority of her questions revolved not around Hogwarts, but of Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived.

He shook his head, a rueful smile on his lips. He still couldn't believe that Ron and he were mates. It was surreal.

His brow furrowed as he thought on the odd post he and Molly had received from the Headmaster. Ron it seemed had gotten into some trouble with the boy, but it was nothing to worry about. He shook his head, Dumbledore was definitely an odd one but surely, if it had been something truly serious, he would have notified the parents in person. Right?

There was something about the post that was unsettling him. Ron's very obvious lack of sharing was also bothering him. All the boys had been annoying little buggers after their first year. Their need to share everything and anything had been both amusing and painful to hear... Ron hadn't mentioned shite.

He would have t- a small pinch in his arm brought him back to the present and away from his thoughts.

An angry Ginny met his stare.

Right ... he'd been tucking her in and she was reading him a bedtime story. Oops.

'I was listening,' he said, ' I promise that I was.'

Her glare intensified a bit, making her look like and angry kitten. It was adorable. 'You were not.'

'I was half-listening.'

'How can you half-listen?' she asked. It's impossible.'

Arthur shook his head.

'It's not. I was listening to you with my right ear and to the rest of the house with my left,' he explained. 'Only father's with seven children can do it.'

Ginny shook her head, a smile pulling on her lips. The smile however, never fully formed.

'I'm going to miss you Daddy.'

Arthur ran his hand down her soft hair, 'I'll miss you too love, but it'll be alright. You'll have so much fun that before you know it, Hogwarts will become home and you will be missing it.'

Though he said it, he wished that wouldn't be the case. He had just gotten used to their physical closeness when the boys had returned. As it was, it had been difficult to move from the grounds, back into her bedroom. To go from open kisses, to hidden ones - like it was something dirty - had bothered him, but that was part of the deal. To go from having her so near to having her so far away however, that was going to hurt.

It was her last night at The Burrow and Merlin was he feeling it.

'Time for bed love,' he said. His voice thick from emotion.

As he watched, Ginny lay under her covers and stared patiently at him.

He smiled, even as his heart ached. He really would miss this intimacy.

Taking off his shoes, he lay under the covers with her and ran a hand over her face as his lips met her moist ones.

She matched him perfectly.

She would probably forget by the time she came back. The idea saddened him much more than he dared to admit. After all this time, he had to admit that he had grown to somewhat depend on their time together.

No matter how horrible his day had been, a smile or kiss from his little girl's lips always seemed to cause everything to fade away. Not even Molly had been able to do that to him.

Small hands ran over his waist, up his back, until they cupped his face. 'I love you Daddy.'

He was going to miss her so fucking much.

'I love you too baby,' he mumbled against her agonizingly soft lips.

He moved towards her neck and ran his tongue over her collar-bone, enjoying her small shudder.

It still surprised him to know that he had been the one to find that small spot which caused her to squirm.

It was thrilling.

He had found it. No one else.

There was something about that fact which he loved.

Arthur shifted and as he did, the undersigned of erection brushed against her core. Her brown eyes slammed shut and her back arched as a startled gasp escaped her, 'Oh!'

He watched with wide eyes and bated breath as she began to slowly rock her hips, seeking the friction of his hardened length. Somehow, he'd ended up with her legs on either side of him.

His cock, rock hard and aching for release throbbed when he heard her soft and breathy moan. Merlin, he could feel her heat through his robes - a grunt was ripped from his throat as she brushed against his head. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Her experimental moves were far too exquisite.

'Daddy...' she whimpered.

His eyes snapped open and he stared at her glazed ones. Her plump, rosy lips were swollen, and her sweet lily-white flesh was beautifully flushed as she breathed heavily fo him.

Ginny moved again and his breath hitched. His baby girl continued to rub herself over his rigid length. Completely frozen and completely turned on, he watched as she bit her lip in concentration. She was solely focused on her pleasure.

It was torture.

Disgusting.

Heavenly.

He didn't want her to stop.

He lowered his hips slightly, just enough for her to feel more of his hardness. A firmer sensation for her to take her pleasure from.

A crash upstairs jolted him away from the moment.

Scrambling away from her, he soon found himself facing away from her, shaking and holding on to her doorknob.

She was still panting behind him.

'Daddy...?'

He shut his eyes and swallowed hard.

'Go to sleep sweetheart, you have a big day tomorrow.'

Pulling the door open, he made his way down the stairs and with a purposeful stride walked outside towards his shed.

Once inside, he began to pace.

What the fuck?!

Breathing hard, he fought against the aching pressure in his chest and in the back of his eyes.

He had actually - he'd been turned on by- by- no. No!

Arthur ran his hands through his thinning hair, down his face and removed his glasses. He rubbed his eyes.

After nearly four months of no release, he was too wound up.

That was all.

He needed release.

His body would have reacted to anyone.

He fiddled with his trousers, and within minutes was palming his weeping cock.

Arthur pictured Molly's mouth stretched over his length, up to the hilt. Thick red hair bouncing in tandem with her bobbing head.

As he reached completion, he imagined bright brown eyes staring up at him. Mature moans echoed in his head and swiftly morphed into small pleading ones, Oh! Daddy! - with a grunt, Arthur emptied himself into his palm.

Gasping and sweating at the strength of his orgasm, he took a moment to compose himself.

Making his way back to the house, he stopped and stared at the house before him. From this spot, he could easily see Ginny illuminated by the glow of candlelight.

His body thrumming from his orgasm and numb to his actions he watched his baby girl.

Her hair an orange halo around her as she wrote on what he assumed, was a diary.

* * *


	3. Twelve.

_Once lessons progress and evolve, relationship dynamics begin to change. Acceptance from her father becomes a priority for the young witch. As mothers, we feel it is our responsibility to come first. During this period of transition, that no longer becomes the case. The father becomes more important to the young witch, and the mother begins to take a secondary role. This change must be accepted and welcomed with open arms when it comes. The young witch will begin to seek out the father for emotional as well as physical needs. A role which the wizard is now beginning to accept. It is our responsibility to allow these sentiments to continue. As wife and Lady of the House, you must push aside all maternal and marital insecurities as the Lord of the House begins to grow confident in his new parental role._

\- Instructions and Advice for Raising a Young Witch _by Corrine Electra Gaunt_

* * *

  **Twelve.**

* * *

 

Ginny hadn't come home once during her first year at Hogwarts, and Arthur had panicked.

A fear of having ruined what they had built intermingled with deep shame and disgust at the events that had transpired on her last night home. He'd not spoken to her the morning after, having had to go to work and all, so everything had just been left up in the air and it had fucked with his head for months after. Especially because she hadn't written him a single letter.

Molly had. She'd received a fair few in fact. Even Bill had received a letter. Charlie as well ... It'd hurt him deeply he had to admit. He'd felt a bit jealous as well but he understood why she was avoiding him and truthfully, he couldn't blame her for it. Not her. Never her. The Incident had been all his fault.

All she'd done wrong, was trust him.

And so, for months on end he suspected that she had grown to hate him. That she chose to stay at Hogwarts that first Christmas only validated the fact. As the year progressed and holidays came and went and her letters became non-existent, Arthur knew she hated him for his inappropriate and perverse behaviour.

He really couldn't blame her. He blamed himself enough for the both of them, twice over in fact.

He thought he couldn't possibly feel any worse when it came to his youngest. He'd been so incredibly wrong.

Dumbledore had called him and Molly up to the school. He'd automatically assumed it had to do with Ron and Harry again. Those two along with their friend Hermione, kept getting into trouble on a daily basis as of late.

Turns out, Ginny had been possessed by a book. Dumbledore had been to vague in his description and no matter how hard Molly and he asked, the older wizard had kept frustratingly quiet.

All he said was that the book was a diary from some kid from the 1940s and that his name had been Tom Riddle Jr.

When he'd asked to see the damn book, the headmaster had refused. It'd been for his safety, claimed the older man.

He knew a lost battle when he saw it, and so they'd made their way to the hospital wing, where a pale and shaking Ginny cried out for Molly the moment she saw them.

Hurt on top of guilt for his failure as a father, had been nothing compared to the rejection he'd felt at that moment. He'd accepted it. Ginny was removed from the school and the three of them portkeyed back to the Burrow.

Ginny, it soon became obvious, was avoiding him.

Two weeks into Summer, he won a prize lottery and, in agreement with Molly and Bill, began planning a trip. A family holiday, meant to improve Ginny's health, as well as bring them all together. Even Charlie as far as away as his boy was, had agreed to attend.

Within those two weeks and now a week into his planning, Ginny hadn't spoken a single word to him. Had barely even looked at him unless it was unavoidable.

He didn't push her. He was far too ashamed and disgusted with himself to try and speak with her. He'd hurt his baby girl. He deserved this.

With these thoughts rolling around in his head, it came as a surprise when a tearful and shaking Ginny approached him, late one night as he set about arrangements for their family holiday.

'D-do you h-hate me Daddy?' She asked, her voice thick as tears fell fast and hard down her face.

Arthur didn't respond, confusion and relief flooding him in equal measure. But by an unseen force, instinct some would call it, he was able to react without a seconds notice.

He gathered her and settled her in his lap rocking her back and forth, whispering soothing words into her hair as a he peppered her hair with kisses.

Ginny trembling as choked sobs escaped her. It took him a while to realise that the noises she was making weren't all from crying. Every so often she would say _I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry._

He hushed her and as she settled down, he picked her up and took her back to her room, confident that she had cried herself to sleep. He'd been wrong. When he settled her down, he realised her eyes were open and focused on him.

'Are you mad at me?' she asked him quietly, barely above a whisper.

His heart ached and his chest burned at her defeated tone. 'No baby. Not at all. It was my fault and I'm so so sorry.' His voice cracking towards the end.

'It's not Daddy,' she cried, heavy tears falling freely. 'I wrote in the diary, even after it started talking it to me! I didn't listen and I'm so-' she began shaking and crying all over again.

He reached for her once more, tears stinging his eyes. Shaking and breathing heavily as a tide of emotion threatened to take him under. Beneath the anger and fear, and overwhelming sense of relief as he finally understood.

Ginny hadn't avoided him out of anger or shame. She'd avoided him because of than twice damned diary. Because after his repeated warnings about reading or writing in unknown books, she had still not listened. Because she'd thought he was mad at her... an idea he hadn't been able to dispel because he'd been avoiding her.

_Fucking shit he was an arse._

He told her as much then and there, soothed and calmed her the best he could. Until finally, she met his efforts with a sweet, if unsure, smile.

He returned it and as one, without conscious thought, their heads drew close together and their lips met with a sweet, tender caress.

Her lips and tongue were just as soft as he remembered.

Before he knew it, he was above her, slowly rocking his hips in tandem to her soft moans.

She was squirming beneath him, pulling on his shirt, completely absorbed by her pleasure.

_He needed to see her cum._

The urge was far too overpowering. His blood boiled to see her orgasm. That's why he stopped and stood, preparing to leave.

'NO!' yelled Ginny, as she pulled on his robe. 'Daddy, please! I-I-I...'

Flushed and panting, she was clearly in need of release.

_She doesn't know what she's asking._

After a moment's hesitation, he settled himself on the floor, in his knees by her waist. He watched her face, beautifully flushed. At her glazed eyes and swollen lips. His eyes traveled down further to her chest. Her breasts were just now beginning to develop. Through her thin nightgown, he could see her hardened nipples. Blue eyes settled back on her face as he ran a hand down her foot and up her calf. Reaching still further, he ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh and through her knickers, ran his knuckles against her heated core.

Ginny expelled a gasping breath and shut her eyes as she threw her head back.

Everything became a blur after that point. He doesn't recall raising her nightgown up to her waist, or removing her knickers... but he'd forever remember the first time he saw her exposed flesh.

Peach fuzz ginger hair, pale pink lips, swollen and wet.

Because of him.

_For him._

He didn't think them, as he ran his fingers down her sensitive flesh. Dewey and warm, he gently rubbed her delicate nub, enjoying her small moans.

Ginny's eyes fluttered shut as breathless sighs escaped her parted lips.

 _'Daddy...'_ she whispered.

Arthur thickly swallowed. His cock throbbing as he ran his index finger slowly around Ginny's small clit.

She was so responsive to him. Moaning and gasping with every circle of his finger.

The firmer he rubbed, the more desperate she grew.

Her brow furrowed in what could either be pleasure or pain. Low, husky sounds escaped her parted, swollen lips.

He was completely entranced by her.

The strength of her orgasm, her first ever he thought with a throb of his cock, had tired her out and she'd fallen asleep.

He rested his head against her thigh. Panting, a sense of lust fueled urgency and desperate for release running through him.

He lifted his head, and stared at her prone body. Peaceful and content in post-orgasmic sleep.

He pressed his lips against her thigh.

Once more in her upper thigh as he stared at his hand. Transfixed at the sight of his large digits wet with her fluids, still touching her sweet, little pussy.

He didn't think. He couldn't. All irrational thought was escaping him. Arthur spread her swollen flesh, swallowing hard.

His mouth ran dry as he lowered his head.

_Dont be a monster. Dont be a monster. Dont be a monster._

He was panting. Dizzy from lack of oxygen and need.

He kissed her pubic bone once before lowering his head, and pressing his lips to his baby girl's clit.

The urge to open his mouth and flick his tongue against her was overwhelming him. Sweat ran down his back.

He wanted to taste her ... Just a flick ... enough to feel that small bundle of flesh against his tongue ... just once ...

Arthur shut his eyes, shaking his head and with the great effort, pulled away fromher and removed his hand.

He stood and sat in her chair. Head bowed, eyes closed, half-mad with need and revulsion.

His body demanding an orgasm, the tattered pieces of his mind fighting against it.

What the fuck was he doing?

_What the fuck was he doing?!_

Rustling of sheets startled him and he looked up, fearful that Ginny had woken up.

Thankfully, shee hadn't. She'd simply shifted in her sleep.

Her head had turned from right to left, her pelvis had shifted as well. The side of a smooth, round arse cheek now exposed to his wanting eyes. Her left leg was now bent at the knee, right leg straight, shielding that part which he longed to see the most from his line of sight.

Her small hands had grasped and pulled at her sheets at the peak of orgasm, and they had not yet let go.

Her sweet-smelling hair fanned out on her pillow.

Blue, haunted eyes scanned her body once more.

Arthur rose from his seat, intent on pulling down her nightgown which had remained on her waist. Determined to ignore his needs and drown his thoughts with a deadly dose of Vodka and Firewhisky.

He didn't intentionally look, he swears he didn't. It'd been an accident, but he had and when he did, he saw her juices smeared against the cleft of her thighs.

He couldn't stop himself. He tried, he really did ... but failed.

He fumbled with his zip and within seconds, his boxers and trousers were around his ankles.

Arthur stood over her. His eyes transfixed to the wetness he had caused, his cock proud and weeping.

He reached down and softly, so as not to wake her, ran his fingers down her pussy lips.

And a shiver ran down his back at the feel of her slippery folds. Ginny moaned in her sleep and his eyes shot up to her face as he caressed her, his cock throbbing with her every whimper.

A soft and faint mewling sound that caused his bollocks to feel heavy with need.

With his right hand he rubbed at her, with his left he stroked himself.

Her body reacted to him beautifully and all too soon her body began to shudder.

Ginny, his beautiful Ginny, fluttered around his fingers. Her clit pulsing against his index and middle finger as she slept.

Or perhaps not he thought as bright, honey coloured eyes peered back at him through sleepy eyes. A serene smile on her face as she whispered, 'I love you Daddy.'

Her eyes shut again and seconds later, her breathing evened out with sleep.

Arthur licked his lips and all at once his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his urgency increased and he pumped faster.

He'd forgotten the press of his lips to her pussy.

He licked his lips again.

_She tasted so fucking sweet._

He stopped touching her, and without a thought, popped his fingers into his mouth.

Savouring her taste as he rolled his tongue around them. His teeth clenched, smothering his cries as he pumped furiously.

Her squirming replayed in his mind. Her gasping and grunting rang in his ear. The memory of her little clit pulsing from his touch ...

_'Ginny.'_

A final thrust and he spilled his seed on her slender legs.

He took a moment to gather himself before realisation dawned on him and quickly vanished the evidence of his disgusting act.

He pulled up his clothing and sat beside her sleeping form. Head bowed once more, cradled between his hands, as horrified shame battled with pleased satisfaction.

So distracted was he, that her small hand moving up his thigh startled him.

Ginny didn't stop until she reached his flaccid member.

With barely there touches, she sleepy held and massaged him with a small palm.

He felt himself begin to harden again. He was slightly shocked at the fact, as with Molly, he usually required over thirty minutes to get another erection. Clearly, that wasn't the case with Ginny.

She touched his head and the room spun as his breath hitched.

A curious expression came over her then and as she moved her hand, he realised why.

Ginny had touched a drop of cum, and was now rolling it, spreading it around her fingertips in curious fascination.

To his shock and awe, she mimicked his earlier moves and began sucking on her fingers.

After several seconds, she reached out for his hand and smiled. Drifting off to sleep soon after.

He doesn't know how long he remained there sat beside her, holding her hand but when he exited her room the house had gone dark and quiet.

Arthur made his way downstairs and sat in his favourite chair by the fire. He raised his wand and summoned his bottle of Muggle vodka.

Drink in hand, he stared at the dancing fire. Her moans and gasps at the forefront of his mind.

A small smile on his lips.

 


	4. Thirteen

_It is at this point in time that one must begin to prepare oneself for the inevitability that you are now an unrecognized factor within the daughter/father relationship. Our needs and longings are no longer important. No longer seen as mothers, we are pushed away by the daughter once lovingly and dutifully dotted upon, and seen as nothing more than mere rivals. As wives, we have been replaced. Indeed we are of little to no significance to the courting pair. For make no mistake, the education process is a form of mating dance and like all lovers, the pair will become entranced with only each other. The most obvious example of this pertains to the marital bed which, at this current stage, will begin to feel the most strain. Let us speak in simple and outright terms: the Lord of the House no longer feels inclined, indeed welcomes, the heat it offers him. When schooling abroad has become a factor, a sense of separation between body and mind, in regards to his needs, is obvious. Present though he may be, willing though the body is, his mind will be elsewhere. At this time, the Lord is now undoubtedly attracted to and only stirs for a young and nubile body. The recipient of such attentions, his daughter. Do not take offense Madame for this was the desired upon goal. One must exercise caution, patience and fortitude before temptation to stop all progress occurs. To attempt a change in pattern at this time would be most unwise._

\- Instructions and Advice for Raising a Young Witch by _Corrine Electra Gaunt_

 

* * *

  **Thirteen.**

* * *

 

Arthur was no longer sexually attracted to Molly.

At least not like before. If at all, if he was being honest. It hadn't been sudden he thinks. Nor had it been intentional, but it was now his truth and he didn't know how to cope with that.

He loved Molly, he did, with every fibre of his being.

She'd given him a happy life, a happy home and until Ginny, all his sexual needs had been met and yet... he could no longer stand the thought of touching her.

Whenever he tried - usually at her insistence and pleading - his mind would quickly wander to soft and smooth, unmarked skin. The sight of Molly's overweight body disgusted him.

It went without saying that her extended, stretch-marked belly and sagging breasts failed in comparison to smooth curves, a flat stomach and small perky breasts.

No, he couldn't say in all honesty that he was sexually attracted to Molly. He'd tried to hide the fact from her but Arthur had begun to suspect that his wife had become aware of his dilemma. A lack of erection at her touch was quite telling after all.

The sudden appearance of Hermione Granger was more than enough proof of that in fact.

It was, after all, an odd coincidence that the young Muggleborn had been invited to come along to the Quidditch World Final with them. Why her of all people?

The young witch was not Ginny's mate, she was Ron's. And yet the curly haired witch had been invited along to camp with them. According to Ron, she didn't even like Quidditch. Why hadn't Luna Lovegood been invited?

Before Hermione Granger came along, Molly had encouraged a friendship between Ginny and the blonde. Suddenly the pure-blood had been replaced by the Muggleborn and Molly had forced upon Ginny an unlikely friendship.

It hadn't sat right with him from the word go.

'Muggles don't practice our traditions Molly,' he'd said, trying to explain why it was a bad idea to have the curly haired witch with them. 'She won't understand.'

'I know,' she'd replied.

He'd not said anything else after, completely seeing through his wife's plan and understanding her ulterior motive. Molly had known perfectly well that he'd intended to use the trip to have some alone time with Ginny. Then Hermione Granger appeared on their doorstep and Arthur understood.

Molly's jealousy was reasonable, and justifiable, but it had begun to piss him off. His nerves were shot to hell. His increasing need for release, that only Ginny seemed to satisfied, burned through him. He needed her as soon as possible and Molly was doing all in her power to deny him.

The Muggleborn had been with them for a week and his body was already throbbing for his little girls touch. After a shitty day, it was only the cries of a wiggling and wreathing Ginny lost to her pleasure that settled him. Only she could soothe his nerves and give him blissful sleep.

He hadn't touched her since Hermione had come along and Molly... she'd tried to help with his needs - but she wasn't enough. Not anymore.

Since that night, many months ago, when he'd first brought Ginny to the edge of pleasure, Arthur had been unable to keep his hands and lips away from her.

It was a rush he hated to admit.

Seeing his little girl squirming and moaning and shuddering as she begged him to keep touching her 'right there Daddy, like that' and to 'don't stop...'

He physically ached to see her come undone.

Molly, he suspected, was beginning to know this and his darling wife didn't appear to be as okay with it as she once was. Jealousy, he imagined, was starting to distort her opinion. He could easily say he would stop... but Arthur doubted his ability to maintain that promise.

He had to touch her. Ginny - his sweet and pliant baby girl - had become an addiction.

He suspected she had begun feeling the same way about him. Lately, it had been her who initiated their sexual contact. It was shd who sought him out for private time. She asked him to visit her late at night. She begged him for release. She'd begun to get upset if he didn't come to her...

One particular night, as he'd waited for her to come downstairs to him, Molly had gotten him drunk and began sucking him off. It had been an unsatisfying even he had to admit and the next day, Ginny had given him a cold shoulder as she stared daggers at a cheerful Molly. The whole situation had made him oddly giddy because if he didn't know any better, he would say that Ginny had gotten possessive.

The memory made him harden and he cursed Molly and her unknowning guard dog, Hermione Granger.

Sat in a lounge chair, a crackling fire on, he drank a bit of whiskey his boys had left him before heading out into the night and continued festivities. The twins, Ron and Harry where in the other tent and he was here, watching flickering flames. Doing his fucking hardest to not think of the fact that Ginny was only a few feet away in bed As warm and inviting as ever.

He felt himself begin to harden and Arthur groaned, knowing damn well that he couldn't seek her out for release.

Hermione was in the room with her and he sure as hell couldn't sneak her out. He didn't know how light of a sleeper the Muggleborn was and Ginny wasn't exactly a quiet girl when being pleasured.

His cock throbbed at the memory of their last encounter.

She'd been so fucking wet for him. Her little clit had throbbed and her pussy had pulsed his touch. Her nipples had been hard and they'd tasted so sweet in his mouth. She'd moaned and cried out for completion. Completely oblivious to anything beyond what she was feeling.

Afterwards, as he'd licked her clean, she'd pleaded for him to focus on her delicious little clit. He hadn't of course, as it had become a new games of his that he loved to play. Following each orgasm, he would taste her. Each time lasting a bit longer than before, stopping when she began to moan.

She glared at him when he did, but he didn't care. If she wanted him to do it properly, all she had to do was ask. That was all. He just wanted to hear her ask politely.

_Daddy, please eat my pussy._

That was it. Such a simple phrase and yet, Ginny had still been unable to muster up the courage and ask. So, he'd continued to lick and nibble and tease her sweet clit, enjoying her gasps with a hardened cock, waiting for the day when she snapped and did as he ordered.

As it was, he didn't think she'd last any longer. Ginny had become increasingly desperate for his tongue. It was a heady rush to hear her beg for his mouth. So naturally, he was holding out.

 _Soon,_ he told himself. _Soon._

Her phantom moans echoing in his ear, Arthur worked his zip, pulling out his hardened cock. He was too wound up and he needed relief before his whiskey filled urges caused him to seek out Ginny. Palming himself, he closed his eyes and imagined sweet little lips, enclosed around his throbbing member. Moaning around his tip, whiskey eyes staring into his.

He moaned and stroked harder.

A slight shuffling sound reached his ears then and the corners of his lips curved upwards. He didn't need to see who it was, he already knew who it was. She must have been as desperate as he felt. Ginny loved his touch after all.

'Come here love,' he said, still pumping away.

Ginny came into view, licking her lips before swallowing thickly.

He bit back a moan, momentarily closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he found Ginny watching his cock and moving hand.

'What do you need baby?' he asked, already knowing the answer.

Ginny shifted from one foot to another, still fixated on his hand.

He groaned, staring at her small tits. Her hard nipples visible through her nightgown.

'What do you need love?'

Still, she didn't move and he beckoned her with a curled finger.

'Answer me Ginny,' He groaned, coaxing an answer out of her. 'What do you want?'

Ginny's face flushed red as she finally moved. Her eyes still focused on his hand and cock.

'I-I want you to t-touch me daddy... please,' she stammered, her face red.

Blue eyes ran down the length of her. She was wearing that white nightgown he liked. Sleeveless, floor length and cotton, it made her look so sweet and innocent.

His cock throbbed.

Arthur sat back, patting his leg with his free hand.

The second she reached him, her small hand began massaging his sas sack.

Arthur groaned as he pulled open her nightgown and began sucking on her small breast. She moaned like a wanton little slut when his tongue flicked her hardened nipple.

He stroked faster.

The sensations, having been denied for too long, threatened to overtake him far too quickly. Knowing this, he pulled her small hands away and repositioned her.

Now straddling him, Ginny lifted her gown and it was only then that he realised she had nothing underneath. She began rubbing her bare pussy against the underside of his cock almost immediately.

Her wet heat rubbing against his weeping tip felt so fucking good. Ginny's breaths became shallow and quickly became whimpers and moans.

Arthur sucked on that spot she liked and her rubbing became frantic. He bit his lip and had barely managed to smother a groan when Ginny began to moan in earnest.

He raised his wand and the tent flashed blue. No one would be able to hear them, though they'd be able to hear everything. As his baby girl continued to rub her wet pussy on him, he threw a spell at the room Ginny and Hermione shared. If the Muggleborn woke up, she'd be stuck in her bed.

He dropped his wand and slowly kissed his baby girls lips, her hips moving fast in comparison.

He felt her pussy begin to throb and the sensation brought him closer to the edge. He had to think of Molly to steady himself. Guilty at the fact, Arthur reached between them, rubbing her delicate nub slowly and sucking on an abused nipple. Her moans as she cried out made his guilt fade away.

Breathing heavily, he grabbed her by the hips and rocked her against on his rigid length when she fell against him, spent from her orgasm. Without much effort, he moved them to the couch. He lay her down and happily settled himself at her feet, between her legs.

Ginny's licked her lips, knowing what would follow.

'Do you want me to clean you baby?' He asked, kissing her inner thigh.

She closed her eyes, throwing her head back.

 _'Yes,'_ she whispered.

He gently sucked on her clit, rolling it with his tongue as he did. With a moan and a kiss, he released her a second later.

Ginny grunted, panting heavily as she reached for him. Trying desperately to put his head and mouth back to where it was. Arthur resisted, his thumb massaging the very spot his mouth had tasted. If she wanted licking, she only had to say the words...

Face flushed, her chest heaving, Ginny stared at his mouth. Brown eyes dilated, she licked her own lips.

'Say it,' he murmured against her trembling thigh. 'Say, please eat my pussy Daddy.'

His baby girl, still shy however, couldn't will herself to say it. Not yet anyway. Eventually she would. As it was, the way her glazed eyes focused on his mouth, it was only a matter of time before need and desperation won over any lingering shyness.

Arthur ran his heated mouth up a pale thigh, his thumb continued to pet her. Ginny shivered, her breaths shallow, cheeks beautifully flushed, honey eyes completely focused on him.

He lightly flicked his tongue against her pussy lips. Ginny threw her head back, eyes fluttering shut as a strangled moan escaped her. A pale dainty hand, teasing her hardened nipple.

His cock throbbed.

_She was so fucking sexy._

He ached to taste her completion... but she needed to learn. As her daddy, it was his responsibility to teach her to be a good little girl. Following his orders and doing as he demanded was a part of that.

She was holding on to her stubborn ways however. Unfortunately for her, Arthur knew how to make her respond.

He trailed his lips downward, kissing her sweet pussy and teasing her with gentle thrusts. Firm enough for her to feel pressure from his moist tongue but not enough to get release. Ginny reacted almost instantly.

 _'Daddy,'_ she cried out. Her voice low and breathless.

He teased her swollen nub between soft lips, savouring her sweetness. Ginny moaned and she shuddered.

 _'Oh,'_ she gasped. _'Da-ddy.'_

Arthur stopped and Ginny groaned.

'Say it,' he demanded with a firm lick up her slit.

And finally, after several days she did.

'Daddy... please eat my p-pussy...'

He didn't hesitate.

Arthur licked, sucked and flicked her clit. Her every moan of pleasure, music to his ears.

 _'Ohh..._ mmm... _Daddy,'_ over and over again she cried out for him.

The more she groaned and rolled her hips against his face, the more his need for release grew.

With a hard suck, she shuddered and moaned, loudly crying out for him.

_'Daddy!'_

Desperate for his own release, he stood on his aching knees and positioned his swollen tip at her entrance. He'd just recently began doing this with Ginny, but it had quickly become his favourite way to cutlm.

Her wet heat cradled his head and At this shivered. He fucking ached to thrust himself hilt deep into her... but he couldn't.

Not yet.

Not like this.

When he finally took Ginny and made her his, they'd be somewhere much more private. Somewhere they didn't run the risk of being interrupted or seen.

Her wet pussy craddled his head, and he began to slowly thrust into her. Only his tip moved into her.

Even so, he could still feel how wet and deliciously warm her pussy was for him.

He had to stop himself a few thrusts in, lest he pushed himself into her fully. Not trusting himself, he began to rub her sensitive clit with a shaking finger.

Ginny moaned and spread her legs wider which only managed to make him move deeper into her. Arthur groaned at the sensation and his eyes slammed shut.

She was so fucking tight and he was only at her entrance.

He'd never had a virgin before. She would be his first and his desperation for release grew with the fact.

Arthur rubbed at her again and her honey eyes shut at the contact. She was sweaty, breathing heavily, lips were swollen, her perky breasts were covered with marks from his mouth, her clit was red and engorged and yet... she still moaned like a slut begging for more.

He stroked his shaft as he rubbed her clit, his mouth once again teasing a nipple.

_'Mmm Daddy...'_

He rubbed slower. His thumb running circles on her clit as his other hand stroked his shaft. His aching tip inside his daughters pussy lips.

Ginny began to squirm. She grabbed at his head, rolling her hips, moaning her pleasure, telling him what to do to.

 _'Daddy... like that,'_ she ordered, eyes shut, her sweaty brow furrowed. Panting, cheeks flushed, _'Don't stop.'_

He felt her begin to pulse around him. Her tight little pussy clamped around his head and all thoughts stopped as she milked him. His mind drew a blank, all sensations rushed towards the base of his cock and his seed shot into her wet heat.

Gasping, he collapsed over her. Her rosy peaks brushing against his chest with her every panting breath.

Breathing heavily, sweat peppering his brow, he lifted his head from her shoulder. Plush lips sought out his own and he kissed her deeply, swallowing her post-orgasm whimpers.

Carefully, Arthur pulled out of her. His spent cock stirring at her soft moan and at the sensation of her tight heat moving against his softening member. He reached between them, cupping her mound he whispered a contraceptive and cleaning charm. At his touch, her eyes closed and she wiggled.

_Fuck. She was ready for more._

Ginny didn't need to ask this time. His mouth was already watering for more. Arthur sat down, positioning his face, opening his mouth - and quickly lifted his head when an explosion rang out and screams erupted in the background.

He pulled Ginny to her feet, ordering her to cover herself as he made his way to the tents entrance. Pulling on the flaps, his mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide as he took in the sight before him.

Up in the sky, levitating above the crowd, was the Muggle family from earlier. Screaming witches and wizard's ran past him. A few fell, while others trampled over them. He turned to see what they were running from and his breath caught in his throat.

_Death Eaters._


	5. Fourteen

_Be assured Madame that rumoured tales of equal affection are greatly exaggerated. Though a closeness between Lord and daughter does occur, no feelings of romantic attachment have ever been known to develop._

\- Instructions and Advice for Raising a Young Witch _by Corrine Electra Gaunt_

 

* * *

  **Fourteen.**

* * *

 

Arthur lapped at Ginny with a firm tongue as she fought the urge to cry out. Her swollen lips clamped shut as she moaned and gasped with satisfaction. His sweet baby girl squirmed under his tender flicks and gentle sucks before crying out with a strangled oh!

Ginnys small hand moved to his head, nails scratching at his scalp as his moist tongue entered her weeping warmth, moaning with satisfaction at her taste.

 _'Mmm_ \- like that... _fuck!'_

Arthur looked up from between her legs and glared at his little girl. Her heaving chest obscuring his vision of her flushed flesh and bitten lips.

'Language,' he chastised before he moved to her swollen clit, sucking as he rolled it between his lips.

Ginny reacted instantly and her legs clamped shut around his head.

_'Daddy!'_

He sucked harder as Ginny's began to thrust against his mouth. Unintelligible sounds escaping her parted lips, eyes clamped shut, head thrown back as she moaned. Completely oblivious to anything but her pleasure.

Arthur grinned with pride at having reduced her to this.

 _'I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming...'_ moaned Ginny.

Her words turning breathless by the second. Arthur moved his hand over the expanse of her milky flesh until he found a rosy nipple, pinching hard when he found the hardened nub.

Ginny, his beautiful baby, arched her back as her hips lost all sense of rhythm and she was doing nothing more than rutting on his face. His tongue moved down, once again fucking her sweet, hot pussy.

Blue eyes moved upwards and watched as Ginny came undone. The sight of her reaching the peak of pleasure, now an addiction. He moaned in satisfaction as her cries became muted purrs and breathy sighs. His aching cock throbbed when her legs unclamped around him and her scent filled his nostrils and she lay open and bare to his wondering eyes.

She had the most beautiful pussy.

It was reddish pink from her release and pulsing from the strength of her orgasm. His mouth watered instantly and he lowered his head once more as he kissed her gleaming flesh with moistened and soft lips.

 _'Daddy,'_ gasped Ginny and a spark of excitement shot through him as he heard the renewed need in her desperate plea.

He didn't follow through however as they were far too exposed in this fucking twice damned house. Filled to the brim with Order members, Number 12 Grimwauld was too unsafe a place to continue their lessons.

Logically, he knew this but it was difficult to deny himself her body. It'd become harder for her as well he'd come to realise.

Ginny had become too damn greedy as of late and had begun to not take no for an answer. When she wanted him, she made sure to have him. If Ginny wanted him to lick her, simple eye contact and a slow lick of her lips was her sign and his downfall. She didn't care about being caught as much as she should have and though Arthur wouldn't admit it, it fucking thrilled him.

She wanted him.

The signs were there. With her every moan and her every gasp, when she thought he wasn't looking but he could feel her eyes on him... Ginny ached for his touch with the same maddening passion and mindless need that he felt for her. She was his and now they both knew it... they three knew it.

_Molly._

She was well past a problem.

Her ability to interfere with situations had been put to use and though he didn't like to acknowledge it, he'd been happily informed that Ginny had a boyfriend. Her helpful reminder of what they'd gotten into during their own youth not withstanding, she was also very obviously using the full house as a tool to keep them separated.

And it was working. But enough was enough.

She was his wife. She'd given him Ginny. And he loved her.

Empty words if he was honest.

The passion he'd felt for her was non-existent now and though he wouldn't admit it under pain of torture, he was rather happy with their platonic relationship. She was a good woman but nothing she did for, or to him was enough to stop the image of Ginny from coming to mind when need surpassed reason and logic.

He felt wrong touching her. Molly didn't drive him to the brink of desperation like his darling baby did.

Who with a lick of her lips urged him to throw caution to the wind and have his way with her. She was his and now, he suspected, she knew he was hers.

Arthur preferred it this way and though he felt a bit of guilt, he would not stop now. If Molly so much as demanded that Ginny's lessons stop, he'd flat out deny her. Nothing and he meant nothing would stop them now.

Molly was sure as hell trying though.

_Do you think she's practicing her lessons with the boy Arthur? Or do you think he's advancing them?_

A giggle interrupted the silence of the library and his lips curled at the sound as his cock throbbed beneath his trousers.

Beautiful whisky-brown eyes met his own and jealously ripped through him. He wanted to know- was afraid to know.

'Go to bed love, it's late' he said, his back aching from his odd positioning.

Ginny didn't move, eyes soft as they roamed over his battered face and he fought the urge to grimace. He looked shit. Though the scars from his attack had healed, the bruising had intensified and he'd clearly looked like a man who'd been in a fight and lost.

At least he was out of the wheelchair. The cast would unfortunately take a bit longer.

She bit her lower lip and he felt himself throb at the innocent look of her.

'What about you?' she mumbled, her face turning red.

Arthur frowned. _What about him?_

'What do you mean baby?'

'I-I-,' she blushed harder and realisation dawned on him when her eyes moved to the obvious bulge in his trousers.

He chuckled darkly, bitterly. 'Nothing can be done about it love. You can't get on me and I can't exactly touch,' he raised his injured arm in example. 'I'll be alright, go on to bed.'

Ginny sat up from the library table where she'd lain open before him. Her nightgown fluttering with her every move, beautiful flashes of her unmarked skin torturing him.

Arthur rubbed at his eyes, trying his hardest to suppress his urges. There was no point in having them as there would be no release.

His eyes snapped open the second he felt Ginny work on his zip, pulling it down. Without hesitation, she reached inside and pulled out his wheeping member, swollen with need.

His mouth nearly dropped open the second she got on her knees before him. Her hand stroking him, her eyes focused and concentrating. Arthur's eyes fell shut at the sensation. Her dainty hand moving at a steady space as her other hand moved to massage the fleshy sack beneath. Arthur groaned and his breath caught in his throat the second he felt her mouth close around his tip.

His eyes shot open and all his focus moved towards the head of ginger hair on his lap, slowly bobbing up and down. He bit his lip. Overwhelmed by her soft tongue experimenting with his cock as she licked the tip, the shaft and the underside of his head. Soft suckling kisses from tip to base and a grunt was ripped from him when she took him into her hot and moist mouth.

His whole body tensed and grew rigid as Ginny sucked his dick. Unskilled as she was- her moves timid and unsure- pressure still built at his base, her motions quickly becoming unbearable.

He opened his eyes and pulled back her hair. The sight that met him became too much: lips wrapped around him, her head moving up and down, his cock wet with her saliva.

Ginny was sucking him off and going by the lack of experience, he was her first.

Satisfaction burned through him at the thought and he groaned throwing his head back.

She moved a bit lower and gagged. He pulsed inside her mouth at the action. Ginny sucked harder and attempted to move lower to his base with a moan. The pressure became to much and he grabbed at her head, pushing her down further. Her moans of protest vibrated around him and he groaned, eyes shut tight. She swallowed around him and it became too much. With a grunt and a thrust, he emptied himself in her mouth.

He let go of her hair as he slumped into his chair, completely spent and shocked at the force of his orgasm. Gasping and lightheaded, he licked his dry lips before a small laugh escaped him.

_Once again, he'd been another of her firsts._

When he finally opened his eyes it was to the sight of Ginny licking her lips. He blinked and felt himself begin to stir.

_She'd swallowed._

'Was- was it okay?' she asked, her voice small and shy.

He wanted her again.

Arthur turned to the large antique clock in the room. It was only midnight. They could easily have a few more hours of uninterrupted time he reasoned.

He checked his wards with a flick of his wand and once assured, turned to his beautiful Ginny.

'Stand up baby, turn around and bend over,' he ordered, tongue ready and willing.

* * *

 

 


	6. Fifteen

_When the time comes Madame, you must be obliging and unselfish. Be cautious and heed all warnings heretofore discussed, for compassion and understanding must be the only emotions you allow at this time._

\- Instructions and Advice for Raising a Young Witch _by Corrine Electra Gaunt_

 

* * *

  **Fifteen.**

* * *

 

 Arthur's hands shook as he fought back tears.

Body shaking, nerves shot, mind racing ... He was so fucking scared.

Albus was dead. The Ministry had fallen. His youngest son, Ron - _Ronnie_ ... missing. Gone. Tasked with a dangerous mission, roaming the countryside, away from him and unprotected. Sought by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers.

He ran his hands down his face, over his hairline, his eyes stinging with hot tears.

Arthur grabbed the nearest object - Molly's brush - and threw it against the wall. The loud clatter and bang as it struck it's target, completely empty. Nothing changed. His emotions remained a swirling vortex of confusion, anger and paralysing fear.

The war was too big. And no one could escape death as often as his family had.

_Someone was going to die._

The ache in his chest intensified and he was desperate - _desperate_ \- to grab his children and run. Run as far away as possible and never look back because his family was too big but death was bigger, growing closer by the second and he could fucking _feel it._

Ron's first year, Percy, the twins and Harry had been within arms reach of Voldemort. A year later, Ginny had almost died. The year after that, Dementors threatened their souls, followed by a year spent in the company of a Death Eater. Dolores Umbridge and her sadistic tendencies and then Dumbledore was dead killed in his own school by a man he'd trusted.

His children were unsafe and one of them would die. He felt in his bones.

Too many close calls.

And he was helpless.

He couldn't protect them.

A creak of the stairs and he raised his wand. His heartbeat quickened and he held his breath. Listening. Waiting.

He shouldn't have come back. The Burrow was unsafe as proven by last night's events. The large tent erected for Bill's wedding visible in his peripheral vision.

But Molly had asked him to get her her clock which she'd forgotten to pack. He'd looked all over the house but he hadn't been able to find it and once again, time had caught up to him.

He was going to die by the hands of a Death Eater, intent on finding his son to get to Harry.

Another creak of the stair and he braced himself.

'Daddy?'

_Ginny?_

He didn't lower his wand. It could be a trap.

A halo of red hair, pale, creamy skin and honey eyes that couldn't hide her fear. He knew it was her and his hand trembled as he lowered his wand.

She was scared and nothing he did would help. Scared for her brother, friend and boyfriend - there wasn't a single thing he could say to fix this.

A flash of jealousy shot through him and he grew frustrated at the fact. Molly had long ago informed him of their relationship and though he'd accepted the fact, he refused to consider the fact that Ginny may no longer be a virgin.

The Ravenclaw had been an afterthought at best. The Muggleborn - Dean - had been a nuisance but Harry ... he'd always been Ginny's Knight in Shinning Armour. If there'd been one person who would take Ginny from him, it was Harry Potter.

Anger courses through him at the thought. Of all the fucking things to think about, this was not fucking it.

'What are you doing here Ginny?' he asked, his tone harsher than he'd intended.

'Mum sent me,' she said by way of explanation, her voice small and sacred and he crumbled in on himself.

He was ashamed of his weakness, of his repeated failure as a father and disgusted by his desperate need for his daughter and angry with this war.

His thoughts were everywhere and he couldn't focus.

Everything was becoming too much.

He wanted to run and keep running, to grab all his children and leave but it was too late. It had always been a second too late and one of his children would surely become a sacrifice to war.

No. _No!_

He stood again. Fear morphing back into anger and frustration, he picked up his desk chair and threw it at the window. Rain of glass and fractured wood fell to the ground. Again, he felt no release. No satisfaction. Just that same, hollow emptiness.

He picked up the largest big of chair that remained unscathed and began to beat it against the wall. Over and over again, wishing, hoping, _praying_ that the senseless destruction would silence his raging thoughts.

'Daddy?'

Arthur faced her the second he heard her voice break and turned just in time to see her face crumble.

_'Please stop!'_

He dropped the chair and moved to her as her smaller frame trembled against him. Her tears, normally hidden and kept secret, out in the open and painful to see. He held her tightly against him, taking comfort in her familiar heat. Her body soft and pliant against his own.

He felt himself stir and he didn't fight it.

He was done fighting.

He was far too tired.

Arthur moved his arms away from Ginny and held her face between his shaking hands as his lips ghosted over hers. Soft, plush lips matched him and he was drowning in the maddening heat that only she invoked within him.

He moved them over to his bed. _His and Molly's._ The very bed in which she'd been conceived. It didn't matter. Not anymore. There was only him and her and his marital bed and it was perfect because Ginny was kissing him back with equal want and need.

She was hell and damnation and his. She may have fallen in love with Harry Potter but it was his touch that she responded to. Right here- right now - she was wet for him.

_Mine._

He tore off her blouse and her jeans followed soon after until finally she was bare and waiting before him. Whisky eyes glazed over and panting, she watched his hardened cock as he removed his clothes and settled over her.

His lips met hers with a soft caress that belied his desperate need. He moved lower. A lick of her neck, of that spot and she gasped her satisfaction with an involuntary thrust of her hips. A kiss on the swell of her breast and a flick of her hardened nipple. Ginny moaned and gasped, growing frantic from the touch of his mouth alone. His cock got harder.

By the time his mouth closed around her delicious clit, Ginny was shuddering and moaning for him to not stop.

Firm flicks of her hardened nub, gentle sucks, his tongue thrusting into her heat and Ginny was left gasping and grunting her pleasure. She squirmed, clutching at his head as her thighs closed around his head. She didn't cry out, or beg or plead. Ginny was well past that and he moaned in satisfaction as her mewling became desperate.

She was about to cum.

He pulled away and moved over her once again.

Arthur kissed her deeply. His cock throbbing as she licked his lips, tasting her juices. Reaching between them, he stroked his rigid length, a grunt of satisfaction escaped him at the sensation. His weeping tip moved up and down her slit and Ginny arched her back, he legs spreading wide for him.

His lips trailed down her neck, licking at that spot beneath her ear as he positioned his cock at her entrance. His head moved against her silky warmth and his eyes slammed shut at the feel of her, his daughter's pussy wrapped around. He kissed her sweet mouth and swallowed her gasp as he moved deeper. A firm thrust and his breath rushed out of him as her wet heat engulfed him completely.

Arthur panted against her mouth, the whole of his world centered on the feeling of her wet heat surrounding him.

She was so fucking tight and it was all he could do to stop himself from rutting into her.

It'd been so long since he'd been inside a woman and he'd wanted her so much for far too long.

He didn't move. Fought he urge to pound into her as Ginny moved under him, her pained facial expressions evident of what he'd just found out.

She'd still been a virgin.

_Until more._

He'd been his baby girl's first.

Sweat pooled on his brow, chest heaving, lightheaded and gruntini as Ginny shifted under him. Her legs spread further and he moved deeper. His base and bollocks firmly against her pussy.

'Daddy,' she whispered and he moved.

_It was ecstasy._

Pleasure beyond anything he'd ever felt. Her tight heat pulling at his hard cock as he slid in and out of her.

He paced himself, stopping to kiss her when it was becoming too much. Touching her, lips on her nipples, neck- everywhere he knew would bring her pleasure, determined to make her pulse around him. Needing her to cum on his cock.

In and out.

Gently at first, until she began to moan and gasp and began to plead.

She was going to cum. He could feel her tightening and growing wetter. She clutched at his hips and arse. Her legs clamped round his waist. Her hot mouth moaning into his own.

 _'Daddy, Daddy, Daddy...'_ she panted.

Ginny threw her head back into the pillow, moaning loudly. Back arched, her hips vice like around him, a flutter which grew and all thoughts left him as she milked him.

Chest heaving, Arthur groaned at the feel of her pussy pulsing around his spent member. His mouth lazily teasing her hardened nipple as delectable sounds escaped her.

It was sometime before he moved and they both groaned at the feel. He lay on his back and pulled her to his side as he kissed her puckered mouth.

'I love you Daddy,' Ginny whispered and his chest burned with love and adoration.

'I love you too.'

A last sweet kiss, and she drifted off to sleep.

Arthur turned towards the opened window. The sun high up in the sky. He'd allow her a few more minutes before they had to leave because the war was raging and The Burrow wasn't safe.


	7. Sixteen

_Upon completion of her magical enlightenment, the young witch will be deemed fit for courtship and society. However, one must remain cautious Madame, for the lessons will have become progressively natural to the pair. The comfort and routine, now deeply ingrained into the Lord and young witch, will be missed. It will be your task to guarantee that no further contact occurs. Be weary Madame, for the Lord will find this a most difficult task to accomplish._

\- Instructions and Advice for Raising a Young Witch _by Corrine Electra Gaunt_

* * *

  **Sixteen.**

* * *

 

Arthur grunted as Ginny rolled her hips and bounced on his hard cock.

Her delighted moans and gasps rand in his ears as her heat engulfed him. Tight and deliciously wet, the feel of her was fucking bliss and he couldn't get enough.

As far as he was concerned, a day spent without being inside her was a day wasted.

She rolled her hips again and a groan was ripped from his throat as his cock began to throb.

_'Ah!'_

A sultry laugh escaped his baby girl's lips as Arthur tightened his hold on her hips. His grip vice like as Ginny continued her painful and pleasurable onslaught.

'Fuck!' he gasped. _'Ginny.'_

Another throaty chuckled and Ginny stopped her movement. He squirmed beneath her and his eyes shot open and he began to rock upwards- into her- searching for release. His eyes bore into the back of her head before moving down the span of her back. From this angle, he'd been able to see her plump arse bounce as his glistening cock pistoned in and out of her- he fucking loved it when she rode him.

With a quiet gasp, and a strangled moan from him, his baby girl stillned to face him. A sinful smile spread over her lips. The pounding of his heart increased and he could hear himself panting and her smile grew wider before she lowered herself onto his rigid length.

Beautiful whisky eyes slammed shut as she impaled herself on his shaft with a hurried and delectable downward thrust.

 _'Mmm..._ Daddy.'

Eyes shut and throat dry, he swallowed thickly as she began to rock against him. Strangled moans escaping his parted lips as Ginny' s wet pussy began to flutter around him.

_'Daddy!'_

_'Ginny!'_ he groaned in mindless need as the pressure at his base built.

Blue eyes opened as her breast teased his lips. A soft, rosy nipple tickling her lower lip. A gentle suck and he clamped his mouth over the peak.

Ginny moaned and she moved faster, her thighs moving against his. Her pussy rubbing against his cock.

Flashes of auburn and copper filled his vision as she moved above him and he pulled her down on to him- flush against his body as their mouths met and tongues clashed.

Her movements grew frantic- desperate.

_'Daddy, daddy, daddy...'_

He felt her pussy throb and Arthur cried out as she began to tighten around him.

 _'I'm cumming... I'm cumming...'_ she whispered with her eyes shut tight.

Hand on her hips, he flipped them over and began pounding into her. The sound of slapping flesh mixing with her escalating cries. He threw her legs over his shoulders and Ginny groaned.

 _'Ah!_ Dad- _ahh!'_

In and out he moved as her pleas increased until she was begging for release from his cock.

 _'Please, please,'_ she said, over and over again until he could no longer take it anymore and with a final thrust and a groan, he emptied his seed into her pussy.

Lazy laughter rang from beneath him and a slow smile began to form on his lips.

'That was fun,' breathed Ginny before he found her mouth, quieting her.

After several seconds and with a gasp, he pulled out of her and lay on his back. Her head rested on his shoulder almost instantly. Neither spoke as their panting chest settled and their heartbeats returned to normal. His members softening from under the leg she'd thrown over him.

'Do we really have to stop?' she asked him, her voice quiet in the darkness.

His chest ached at the answer and at the urgent need to say no. Except they did have to stop. It was the eve of Ginny's seventeenth- her birthday only an hour away.

Arthur fought the need to compromise because truth was, he didn't want to stop. The reality of their previous relationship pained him and the thought of never touching her again, burned. He knew he would always want her.

Having tasted her, having been inside her velvety heat- the feel of her mouth... if he didn't stop now, he'd never be able to.

He'd only hold her back and he loved her much too deeply to ever allow that.

Harry was a good man. He would treat her well and though he saw his affection returned, Arthur knew he couldn't be a lingering ghost on her side.

This had and would have to end.

'We do,' he murmured, before cupping her chin and capturing her lips.

He turned to the clock on the wall. His eyes ignoring the Muggle hotel room he'd found them for this last, final night. Arthur didn't know what excuses Molly had given for their disappearance but he didn't care. He had an hour left to enjoy his baby girl's flesh and he would make the most of it.

He'd make damn sure she never forgot this night, for as long as she lived.

His mouth trailed down her pale flesh, between her waiting and parted legs. A slow lick of her cleft and a quiet sigh.

Arthur smiled as her legs spread further in welcome.

_'Mmm...'_

He doubted his ability to leave her alone. His will wasn't that strong but he would try. For her, he would. Because he loved her.

It would be hard he knew, but he would learn. Perhaps once more, come morning he told himself and quickly felt guilty at the thought.

This would have to end. It had to. Against all his wishes, it would...

'I love you daddy,' she whispered and said nothing else as his moist lips closed around her delicious little clit.

* * *

  **Ten.**

* * *

 

He found Ginny sat on the couch, a blanket thrown over her legs as he entered the house. Seemingly unaware of his presence, she was completely engrossed in a book.

He smiled as she twirled a lock of orange hair around a finger. Such a school girl thing to do he thought and felt himself begin stir. The memories of last night came to the forefront of his mind. Of her arched back as she bent over for him. Of her cries and wet heat.

She was thirty-five now and had given birth to three children, but she was just as tight as ever. She was glorious and drove him to the brink of madness with a single touch.

Ginny was everything to him and he couldn't imagine ever wanting anyone as much as he did her. His love overwhelmed him sometimes. His cock throbbed and he made a mental note to have her as soon as possible.

 _Merlin,_ he couldn't get enough of her.

He cleared his throat and removed his robes, throwing them over his favourite chair by the fire, kicking off his boots as he did so. When she still hadn't acknowledged him, curiosity got the best of him. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he moved beside her.

'What's your book called?' asked Harry curiously.

At his question, Ginny finally turned to him. Her whisky brown eyes bright with some unknown emotion. A small smile on her face.

_'Instruction and Advice for Raising a Young Witch.'_

* * *

  **The end.**

* * *

 

 **A/N:** That's it. The fic I'd never planned on writing, is over. It quickly became a guilty pleasure however and I admit to being rather proud of it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

As for that last section that hints at a sequel? I don't actually plan to write one. It was just to show that the Pure-blood tradition will carry on to the next-generation. Perhaps one day I'll feel inclined to continue. Maybe with a Harry/Lily Luna or a Ron/Rose. Or I'll go the other route and do a Ginny/James or Ginny/Albus. At this moment in time however, that seems unlikely. We'll see what happens.

Thanks for reading.

Rosa.


End file.
